Joanna and the curse of the black pearl
by Sirina Heart
Summary: Jack comes to port royal looking for a ship but what he got was more than he expected, when he finds his ex lover living there. Jack warns her about the troubles coming there; cursed pirates that is. So with a band of misfit pirates they must stop Barbossa and rescue Elizabeth from the dangers that lie ahead of them. Rated M for a reason :)
1. Introductions

Hello I'm back with a new story! yay! i am so excited for this story i have a few people to thank for making me realize i should make a potc story. mostly just Blackstar 2002 i first read her/ his story and that gave me the idea in the first place :) so thanks a lot.

I have my own oc character her long name is Joanna Chris Harvey-Barbossa, i may put a back story up about her but only if you guys want to know more about her life :) please like, review, read ill love you all for it :)

I hope you enjoyy nothing is mine besides my character and the changes to the story. please enjoy :)

* * *

There was a knock on William Turners door, but unfortunately for Will he could not hear it, the donkey was running and Will was banging a hammer against a sword.

She knocked on the door again in hopes that he would answer the door. Will had set the hammer down for a second and heard the knocks.

"Will I know you can hear me" She called out from behind the door.

Will ran over to the door and swung the lock up so she could get in, being the gentleman he was, opened the door for her too.

"I'm sorry Joanna I was working on a new project" Will apologized stepping away from the door.

"No need for apologize, your a hard working young man, I expect nothing less" Joanna said walking inside his establishment.

Will couldn't help but stare at her presence, she was quite beautiful, long dark hair down her front, green eyes that could pierce a man heart from miles away, she had a lengthy body which was covered by a purple satin dress, black pirate boots, she had a blue gem in her hair along with a peacock feather in her hair.

"What are you working on today Will?" Joanna asked picking up the blade he was working on.

"A gift for Captain Norrington promotion ceremony" Will said watching Joanna play with the sword. "Careful Joanna" Will said protective of well being.

"Will trust me I know what I'm doing" She said pointing the sword at him.

She drops the sword away from his face and sets it back into the fire.

"Maybe one day you can show me how good you really are at sword play, hows Elizabeth?"

Will looked blankly at her, he hasn't really thought of her much in the last few days since he was so busy with Norrington's sword and all, with Joanna standing in front of him he almost had forgotten his own name.

"I will be seeing her later this week actually, to drop off the gift that is" Will picked up the sword again and grabbed the hammer. "That is if I can ever get back to work Miss. Joanna" He smiled at her.

"William, don't lose her, I know you like her" Joanna turned on her heel towards the door.

"Yes mother" He laughed, remembering that she was the one that saved him all those years ago.

"I'm nothing like your mother Mr. Turner" Joanna had said shutting the door and again he was alone.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was a beautiful Sunday morning, Will and Joanna had walked over to the Swann's residence in order for the ceremony. Once inside, Will studies a sconce and when he goes to touch it, a piece comes off in his hand.

"William!" Joanna shrieked. "Hide it quickly"

Will buries it in the vase that's holding canes and umbrella. Shortly after Governor Swann walks downstairs along with Elizabeth.

"Ah, Mr. Turner, Miss. Harvey good to see you again"

"Good day, sir. I have your order" Will opens case and takes out the sword and holds it.

"The blade is folded steel. That's gold filigree laid into the handle" Will balances the sword on his fingers. "Perfectly balanced, the tang is nearly the full width of the blade." He flips the sword and presents it to the Governor.

"Showoff" Joanna says under her breath, Elizabeth giggles at her remark.

"Impressive. Commodore Norrington is going to be pleased with this. Do pass my compliments on to your Master?" Governor Swann asked.

Joanna cringed at his words, Will made this sword not Mr. Brown. _Fat drunk he is. Joanna thought to herself._

"I shall. A craftsman is always pleased to hear his work is appreciated" William replied unhappily.

"Oh Will, I had a dream about you last night" Elizabeth remembered.

"About me?" Will asked.

"About the day we met, do you remember?"

"Was I not in this dream?" Joanna asked.

Will and Elizabeth both ignored her comment and continued on talking.

"How could I forget Miss. Swann"

"Will, how many times must I ask you to call me Elizabeth?" She smiled.

"At least once more, Miss Swann, as always"

Will must really like Elizabeth for him to be making a fool of himself like that.

"Elizabeth, Joanna" Governor Swann said opening the door.

"Good day, Mr. Turner"

"Come along girls"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jack Sparrow stands on the mast of his boat, noticing that it's filling up with water, he jumps down to bail it out; notices three pirate skeletons hanging with a sign "pirates ye be warned" and pays homage to them; reaches the port, his boat sinking lower and lower until he is at the dock and is able to simply walk off the boat's mast.

"What – hey. Hold up, there, you. It's a shilling to tie up your boat at the dock" The Harbormaster said. They both look at the sunken boat. "And I shall need to know your name" He finishes.

Jack stopped to think for a second, he couldn't give out his name but then he thought of Barbossa, and that lead to Joanna"

"Jack... Jack Harvey" Jack said giving the man a golden smile.

"Welcome to Port Royal, Mr. Harvey"

Jack sees the Harbormasters money pouch and takes it.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

During the Ceremony Joanna gets a little bored so she walks away to the forts walls, she looked over at the never ending stretch of sea and wished she was back out there. Just then she heard voices and looked over the edge to see two soldiers and a man with a tri-corner hat and black dread locks, she wanted to say he looked familiar but she just didn't know for sure where he was from, he looked almost pirate but the two soldiers were sure he was just a civilian. She continued listening in to there conversation laughing at how idiotic these men were.

"I've heard of one" He recalled placing his finger on his chin. "Supposed to be very fast – nigh un-catchable…the Black Pearl" Jack said annoyed with this conversation.

"Well…there's no real ship as can match the Interceptor"

"The Black Pearl is a real ship"

"No, no it's not"

"Yes, it is, I've seen it"

"You've seen it?"

"Yes"

"You haven't seen it"

"Yes, I have"

"You've seen a ship with black sails, that's crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out?"

_NO! It can't be, he can't be here, after 15 years of learning to live without him he decides to come back into my life now? Great, just fucking great thank you Captain Jack Sparrow for ruining my life here. But wait where's his ship? Where's the Black Pearl? Joanna thought to herself._

Joanna had gotten up finding it suddenly hard to breath and while she was away from the wall Jack had escaped her view. _Where the bloody hell did he go? _

"Like I said, there's no real ship as can match the Interceptor…" The first guard notices Jack at the wheel of the Interceptor.

Joanna finds the source of the yelling and watches them again.

"Hey! You! Get away from there"

"You don't have permission to be aboard there, mate"

"I'm sorry, it's just - it's such a pretty boat" Shit he thought.

_Ship Jack, ship. Joanna laughed to herself. _

"What's your name" The skinny one asked.

"Harvey. Or Harv, if you like"

_YOU SON OF A BITCH! HOW COULD YOU STEAL MY NAME! Joanna was raging inside now._

"What's your purpose in Port Royal, Mr. Havey?"

"And no lies"

"Well, then, I confess, it is my intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder and otherwise pilfer my weasely black guts out!" Jack said honestly for once.

_I can't take this any more. Joanna thought. Why is he here? Why does he remember me? Why can't he leave me alone?_

Just then Norrington and Elizabeth came up and were shocked to see Joanna sitting up there by herself.

"May I have a moment with Elizabeth, alone?" James asked.

"Of course, excuse me" Joanna said walking away.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Elizabeth falling off of the fort wall was only seen by five people, Joanna was the first to jump in but what she saw was more terrifying then death it's self. Around her neck was a coin, not just any coin but one of the 882 pieces of Aztec treasure, cursed treasure.

"Elizabeth? Elizabeth! My God" He yells making an attempt to jump in after her.

"Will you be saving her then?" Jack asked.

"I can't swim"

Jack glances at Murtogg who stares back at him. "Pride of the King's Navy you are" Jack hands the guards his effects. "Do not lose these" Jack dives in to save her.

Joanna swims away from Elizabeth in fear of the cursed pirates she's heard so much about, not many things scared her, but fighting something she couldn't kill wasn't fair game. She saw Jack diving in the water after Elizabeth. _Well at least he still has part of a heart. Joanna smiled to herself._

"She's not breathing!" The guard said stupidly.

"Move!" Jack said shoving him aside, he cuts open her corset and Elizabeth spits out water and gasps for breath.

"Never would've thought of that"

"Clearly you've never been to Singapore" Jack sees the medallion. "Where did you get that?"

Joanna climbed out of the water behind Norrington and all of the guards listening to what Jack had to say for himself.

Norrington points his sword at Jack. "On your feet"

"Shoot him!" Governor Swann said angry.

_NO! Don't you dare Swann or I'll kill you. She thought ready to pull her sword out._

"Father! Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer?" Elizabeth said defending him.

"I believe thanks are in order" James offers his hand to shake, but pulls back Jack's sleeve to reveal a 'P'. "Had a brush with the East India Trading company, did we, pirate?"

"Hang him" Governor Swann said.

_That's it, no one can kill him except me!_

"James! Don't you dare!" Joanna said pulling out her sword.

"Jack Sparrow, isn't it?" James said at the same time Joanna does.

"It's Captain Jack Sparrow" She replied getting there attention.

Jacks eyes get wide with excitement.

"Chris? Is that you?" Jack asked in a bewilderment.

"You know this man?" James asked her.

"Unfortunately yes, I do, he was a friend and also my Captain" Joanna admits.

"Well, I don't see your ship…Captain" James and the rest of the army laughs at them.

"Hang them both!" Governor Swann demanded.

"Now hold up, hang me all you like, but leave the poor lass alone" Jack said.

"Pirate or not this man saved my life, not to mention Joanna has been my friend since I was 10!" Elizabeth said defending the both.

Gillette throws iron handcuffs on Jack's wrists and moves away.

"Finally" Jack throws his irons around Elizabeth's neck.

"No, don't shoot!" Governor Swann said scared for his child's life.


	2. The three way fight

**So here is chapter two :) yay I'm so glad this story is amazing so far! i would like to thank lovergirl007 for being the first follower! thanks a lot :) **

**i don't own anything besides Joanna and my changes to the story. i hope you enjoy it a lot, i enjoyed writing it a lot, i just love this story.**

* * *

Joanna walks around looking for Jack in hopes that she can find him before the soldiers do, she walks past Will's Blacksmith, but stops because she see's something off. Joanna pulls out her sword and swings it around, pointing it at the man behind the statue.

"Ah I knew you would find me" Jack said putting his sword away and stepping out from behind the statue.

"What are you doing here?" Joanna asked.

Jack parades around her for a brief moment.

"I am in need of a ship, your blasted father has taken the Pearl for his own"

"My father? You tell me he is alive?"

"Aye, he is, cursed and evil as ever"

Joanna shoves him inside the blacksmith shop. "What do you mean cursed?" She asked pointing her sword at him once again.

"Do I have to threaten you as well Chris?" Jack asked readying himself to fight her.

"I think you will find it impossible for me to be intimidated" She smirks at him.

"Ah" Jack said dodging her surprise attack. "Oi! You cheat" Jack yelled bringing his sword around colliding with hers swinging her around.

"I never!" She said smacking him in the butt as she spun around, gracefully falling back into her stance.

"Do you think this wise, girl–crossing blades with a pirate?" Jack asked being distracted by her beauty.

"Do you think it wise to be crossing blades with the daughter of Barbossa?"

Jack attacked again, but she matched all of his moves, maybe even better than himself. Getting a foot hold ahead of her, he steps in blocking her sword behind his back, holding her wrist. Jack leans in and gives her a kiss, she pulls away from him.

"Your a sneaky bastard!" Joanna yelled, whacking him again, but he parried her attack.

"I only took what was mine" Jack says with his quirky smile. "Now come love, we must leave" Jack said grabbing her arm, pulling her towards the door.

A sword flies past his face and lands in the door above the lock.

"What the hell?" Jack was shocked.

_Only person alive that knows that move. Joanna thought._

"Will!" Joanna shouted.

Jack lets go of her arm, walks to the door and tries to pull it out but is unsuccessful.

"That is a wonderful trick… except, now you have no weapon" Jack said now ignoring Joanna and placed his focus on Will.

"Will!" Joanna shouted throwing her sword to him.

Will catches her sword and fights Jack, they continue their swordfight jumping onto a cart that sways under them; Will hooks a knife in the irons hanging from Jack's left wrist and throws it up so it is embedded in the beam above, in return Jack hits a loose board which throws Will off the cart; Jack uses his body weight to get the knife out of the wood and falls back on the cart just as Will climbed back on.

Joanna watched her friend and ex lover fight, she couldn't believe he kissed her! But at the same time she didn't want to see him dead. She walked away not baring to see either one of there demises.

Will is thrown up into the rafters and cuts free a heavy sack which vaults Jack up into the rafters as well; they fight, jumping from beam to beam; Jack loses his weapon and falls he grabs the closes thing to him and blinds Will with sand he takes out his pistol while Will protects his eyes ready to shoot. They hear men trying to break the door down.

"Move away" Jack demanded.

"No" Will yelled.

"Please move" Jacked asked again.

"No! I cannot just step aside and let you escape"

"This shot is not meant for you" Jack said cocking his gun.

"And it's not meant for who ever you intend it to be meant for" Joanna said knocking him on the head with a bottle of alcohol.

Jack falls unconscious, Norrington's men break in the door about the same time.

"There he is. Over here" Norrington's men shout.

"Well, I trust you will always remember this as the day that Captain Jack Sparrow almost escaped. Take him away" Norrington said looking over at Will. "Move out"

Once the men were gone. "That was close, are you okay Joanna?" There was no response. "Joanna?" She had just vanished, but in all reality she had just escaped out the window.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Later that night a strange ship was approaching the harbor, blasting its cannons at anything and anyone.

Jack was lying in the jail cell when he heard a familiar sound. "I know those guns" He gets up to look out of his little window. "It's the Pearl" He smiles slightly, remembering why he ever named that ship the Black Pearl, it was because of her, everything was always because of her.

"The Black Pearl?" one of the other prisoners asked.

Jack snaps out of his daydream.

"I've heard stories. She's been preying on ships and settlements for near ten years. Never leaves any survivors"

"No survivors? Then where do the stories come from, I wonder?" He laughs at there stupidity.

The Black Pearl's guns are destroying the battlements, just when everyone thought it couldn't get worse it did, the pirates are now coming ashore in boats. Joanna threw off her dress reviling her under clothing, black pants, a purple blouse with a black corset over top of it, making her bust pop out the top of her shirt, she threw on her pirate boots, grabbed her sword, gun and knife and ran out the door.

She swings her sword at a pirate coming towards her, killing him before he even had a chance to attack. Joanna knew she had to get to Elizabeth before it was to late, she had reached the house but the doors were already blown open.

"Elizabeth?!" Joanna yelled, running through out the house, not being able to find her anywhere.

She runs back outside to the dock and see's the Pearl in the water, knowing her father was there some place, she scans the ship in hopes of a glance of her long lost father, she see's a feathered hat but she doubts it's her father, since it was only Jack who had told her, he was alive.

"Come on!" Pintel shouts at Elizabeth, dragging her to the long boats.

"Elizabeth!" Joanna shouts, slicing the head off a pirate she thinks it could have been a commoner, but she was so enraged her eyes had turned blue, so blue they looked like ice.

Just then a pirate Joanna thought she had killed popped up in front of her, waving at her. Joanna gave him a confused look.

"Outta my way, scum" The pirate knocks Joanna on the head, she faints.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Twigg looks a round. "This ain't the armory"

"Well, well, well, look what we have here Twigg– Captain Jack Sparrow" Koehler said spitting on the ground in front of Jack.

"Last time I saw you, you were all alone on a godforsaken island, shrinking into the distance. His fortunes aren't improved much"

"Worry about your own fortunes, gentlemen. I hear tell, Barbossa's daughter lives"

Koehler grabs Jack's throat, a skeletal arm appears.

"So there is a curse. That's interesting" Jack said finding it hard to breath.

"She is the least of our worries, Barbossa will kill her without a second thought" Koehler released his neck and walking out.

Jack picks the bone back up. "That's very interesting"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Joanna wakes up on the streets with a huge lump on the back of her head.

"Elizabeth?!" Will shouts from not far away.

"William?!" Joanna shouts back.

She see's Will running around, looking for Elizabeth, but notices Joanna first.

"Joanna!" Will calls out, running towards her. "Did you see Elizabeth?"

"The pirates got her" Joanna said sadly.

Will looks around in a daze. "What do we do?"

Joanna grabs Will's arm to find Norrington.

"They've taken her. They've taken Elizabeth" Will raged inside even thinking about dirty pirates touching her.

"Aye that be true" Joanna agreed.

"Mr. Murtogg, remove these men"

"Excuse me James, I am in fact a woman"

"We have to hunt them down. We must save her" Will stated being highly stupid.

"Jack Sparrow. He talked about the Black Pearl" Joanna mentioned.

Will's eyes light up "Ask him where it is. Make a deal with him. He could lead us to it"

Norrington rolled his eyes at Will's comment "No…the pirates who invaded this Fort left Sparrow locked in his cell ergo they are not his allies" James faces Governor Swann ignoring Will and Joanna.

Will slams his hatchet into the table. "That's not good enough!"

Norrington pulls the hatchet out of the table. "Mr. Turner, you are not a military man, you are not a sailor. You are a blacksmith and this is not the moment for rash actions. Do not make the mistake of thinking you are the only man here who cares for Elizabeth" He hands him back his hatchet.

"You care not for Elizabeth, only her high position in government, you wish to become Governor one day don't you? To hide from battles you do not wish to fight, I understand now, why you do not want to fight, your afraid" Joanna said seeing right through everything he was hiding.

"Joanna do not forget, you were the one to defend said pirate admitting you were one as well, I can still have you hang" Norrington said in her ear.

Joanna wasn't one to mess with, especially with death, she was the most deadly pirate ever to walk this earth. "If you even try to, every pirate in the Caribbean will come and kill you, promise you that"

"Then you better leave now" Norrington said with a sour look on his face.


	3. Lovers

Hi! i love this story hope you do to, i dont own anything besides joanna and my changes, pleaswe r&amp;r :) sorry im tired not much to say

* * *

"Will come with me, we need to find Jack" Joanna said running off the the prison.

In jail Jack was trying to pick the lock with a bone, hearing footsteps approach he leaves the bone in the lock and lies down.

Joanna runs down the steps. "Jack!"

"Aye?" Jack replied lifting his head up. "Your looking rather impressing my love" He said looking her up and down.

"I don't need the flattery Jack, we need your help"

Will not shortly behind her responded next. "You are familiar with that ship-the Black Pearl?"

"I've heard of it" Jack said laying back down getting comfortable.

"Where is it?" Joanna asked.

"Chris have you not been listening to what I've been saying? For hells sake. Your father- Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta. It's an island that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is"

Will said getting impatient "That doesn't tell us where it is, where is it?"

Jack studies his nails, ignoring Will. "Why ask me?"

"Because you're a pirate"

"There is a perfectly good pirate standing right next to you, ask her"

"She is not a pirate!" Will grabs the bars of the cell, angry. "They took Miss Swann"

"I see. Well, if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart you'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me"

"I can get you out of here" Will said getting overly excited.

Jack looked stunned. "How's that? The key's run off"

"I helped build these cells. These are half pin-barrel hinges" Will picks up a bench and places it at the bottom of the cell door, Joanna comes over to help him push. "With the right leverage and the proper application of strength… the door will lift free"

Jack gets up realizing who Will really was. "What's your name?"

His name is William Turner" Joanna smiled at Jack, knowing Jack was thinking the same thing.

Good, strong name. No doubt, named for your father, eh?"

Will could see cunning looks in there eyes, he knew they were planning something. "Yes"

"Uh-huh. Well, Mr. Turner, If you spring me from this cell I swear on pain of death I shall take you to the Black Pearl and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?" Jack asked sticking out his hand.

They shake hands.

"Now get me out"

Joanna and Will push down on the door lifting the door free

"Hurry. Someone will have heard that" Joanna said throwing Jack his gear.

"Love, you keep forgetting, I Captain Ja..." He was interrupted by a smack on the back of the head. Jack is outraged by her outlandish behavior "You bloody woman!"

"Just shut up and come on!" Will said rather bothered by there arguing.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Will, Jack and Joanna escape the prison and end up in a tunnel.

Will glances over to the docks. "We're going to steal the ship. That ship?" He asked glancing at the Dauntless.

Jack rolls his eyes, as he does he see's Joanna do the same thing. "Commandeer. We're going to commandeer that ship" He points to the Interceptor. "One question about your business, boy, or there's no use going. This girl– how far are you willing to go to save her?"

"I'd die for her"

Jack was thrilled to hear that news, because he really was just hoping he would die. "Oh, good. No worries, then"

Joanna pulls out her knife and presses it to Jack's neck. "If you even think about killing him, I will have your head"

"Easy love" Jack puts his hands up, surrendering to her. "I won't let the welp die"

Joanna releases him, Jack smiles at her, trying to show her he still cared.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Joanna walks down the pier to the ships dock, where she runs into a mess of guards.

"Hey, miss, you don't have permission to be out here" The first guard said.

Joanna stopped in her tracks. "Well boys, you will find that I do have permission" She readied her sword in hopes that she would get to kill the all.

"And who gave you this permission?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow" She replied as Jack came over the side of the ship.

Jack pulls out his sword, whilst standing at the wheel. "Everyone stay calm! we are taking over the ship"

Will jumps over the side to a company Joanna. "Aye! Avast!"

The men laugh at Will for his non experienced lingo.

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men, let alone a blacksmith, scallywag, and a woman. You'll never make it out of the bay, possible even sink the damn thing"

Joanna points her pistol at Gillette's nose. "You really don't know who you're talking to do you?"

Gillette waves and screams from the boat. "Commodore! They've taken the Dauntless. They've taken the ship. They've taken the Dauntless"

Norrington sees the three of them on board the ship through his spy glass "That is without doubt the worst pirate I have ever seen"

Will notices the Interceptor set sail. "Here they come"

Norrington aboards the Dauntless in hopes to capture the rouges in there oh so brave attempt to save Elizabeth. Jack, Joanna and Will swing onto the Interceptor and sail away; Norrington looks over his shoulder and notices the three taking off.

"Sailors, back to the Interceptor! Now!" Norrington shouted.

The sailors try to aboard the ship but were too late in making it a crossed.

Jack takes his hat off and bows to the navy. "Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way. We'd have had a hard time of it by ourselves"

Norrington was furious, how could two pirates and a blacksmith out smart him?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Will was sharpening his sword as Jack came up behind him. "When I was a lad living in England, my mother raised me by herself. After she died, I came out here, looking for my father"

Jack wanted to laugh at him, that wasn't what happened at all. "Is that so?"

"My father, Will Turner. At the jail, it was only after you learned my name that you agreed to help. I didn't bother asking then but, I'm not a simpleton, Jack. You knew my father"

Jack stopped what he was doing to talk to Will "I knew 'im. Probably one the few who knew him as William Turner. Everyone else just called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill"

Bootstrap? What the hell kind of name was that. Will pondered to himself.

"Good man. Good pirate. I swear you look just like him" Jack said recalling how Bootstrap looked.

Will was mad at Jack for saying all these awful things about his father. "It's not true. He was a merchant sailor. A good, respectable man who obeyed the law"

Joanna made it up on top deck and heard the fighting between the two of them.

"He was a bloody damn good pirate, don't you forget he sent you over board to save your life!" Joanna recalled, surprising them both.

"My father was not a pirate" Will takes out his sword, fuming.

Joanna pulls out her sword as well. "Your father was good friends with my father and Jack's, if you don't trust him, trust me"

"You lied to me!"

Jack had, had enough, he moves one of the sails so that the yard catches Will and swings him out over the sea, losing his sword along the way. "Now, as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention. The only rules that really matter are these, what a man can do and what a man can't do" Jack looked over at Chris who was mad at Will for not trusting her. "For instance, you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man or you can't. But pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square with that someday, savvy? So…" Jack swings him back on board and offers him his sword. "Can you sail under the command of a pirate? Or can you not?"

"Jack that may have been to harsh" Joanna said feeling bad for poor Will.

"Joanna we sail for Tortuga, come with me, we have much to discuss"

"Tortuga?" Will asked.

"Aye mate, the lovely pirate island" Jack said walking to the captains quarters.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chris walked into the captains room and see's Jack studying a map, he always looked calm and collected on the outside but she knew inside he was scared, but what for she did not know, and she intended to find out, no matter what it toke.

"Ah Chris, nice to see you with your sword actually put away" Jack said with a welcoming smile.

"What's got you bothered Jacky?" She said admiring the purple curtains that hung around the bed.

"Eh?" Jack asked not giving into her charm.

She cuts straight down the purple fabric and seductively walks to Jack. "Tell me Jack, why the act?"

"My dear, it seems I may have feelings for you that have been dormant for years, I worry for your life"

She playfully wraps her newly found scarf around Jack's neck and straddles his lap. "Feelings ey? And what are these feelings telling you?" She whispered in his ear.

"Your father is not the man he use to be, he must be stopped, he could kill you if he wanted, would not care" He distracts himself from her attempts at him.

"I have heard this before"

"When I saw your back in Port Royal, I was worried he may come and find you, so I had hoped you would of left with me to save yourself"

"Always running away from the fight?" Joanna removed the scarf from his neck and tied it around her head as a bandana.

"Not running, saving you from death"

Shit! Why does he do this to me? I hate him and I love him at the same time. Joanna thought conflicting herself with this.

"Always charming aren't you Jack?" Joanna asked.

"Only for you love"

She had succumb to his charm as did he. "Oh Jack" Joanna leans down and kisses him deeply as he kissed her back.

Jack lifted her up off of his lap and put her on top of the table, clearing it off first, never breaking the kiss, she placed her hands on his chest and he shuddered and pulled away.

"What happened Jacky?" Joanna asked panting.

"I need some air love, I'll be back later" Jack said walking out.


	4. The past

**Hi again! this chapter is a little o/c but it had to be done, sorry. Thanks Blackstar2002 for following, fave, and reviewing :) means a lot, i hope you all are enjoying this story would love to know.**

**I'll be posting more tomorrow yay for that, i will always try to upload once a day, if not i am sorry. i probably don't have any good excuse but just being lazy. i hope that doesn't happen cause i love this story, any way im talking to much, i hope you enjoy :) R&amp;R! **

* * *

Later on the island of Tortuga, the three of them were looking for a certain friend of there's but they were having no such luck.

"William, what do you think?" Jack said excited to be back.

Will looks around unimpressed. "It's not what I thought it would be"

"I'll tell you mate, if every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted" Jack said noticing an old "friend"

"Scarlett!" She slaps him as he grew closer to her. "Not sure I deserved that. Giselle!" He said again.

"Who was she?!" Giselle asked.

Jack was playing his game as he always did. "What?" he was slapped again. "I may have deserved that" Jack replied looking back to see if Joanna was there still, of course she wasn't.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Joanna walked into the Tavern, her feelings hurt, she wasn't sure why it bothered her so much but it did. She sat alone at the bar.

The bar maid came up to her. "What would you like dearie?"

"A bottle of rum please" She said remembering she wasn't in Port Royal anymore.

_Shit. She thought._ Joanna readied her knife in her hand for anyone who came remotely close to her.

Jack and Will enter a tavern, the same tavern Joanna was in. Jack leans into Will "Keep a sharp eye" He moves away from Will and sits at a table with Gibbs.

Joanna noticed Will standing by himself, but didn't wish to speak with him at the moment, as she scans the room she see's Gibbs sitting at a table, by himself? No he wasn't, She knew Jack was with him. Joanna crept closer to them to see what they were talking about.

"Let's just say it's a matter of leverage, eh?" Jack motions to Will.

"The kid?"

"That is the child of Bootstrap Bill Turner. His only child, savvy?" Jack smiles.

Joanna gets distracted by the dirty men approaching her.

"How you doing beautiful? You wanna have a good time?" The dirty creep of a man asked her.

Joanna rolled her eyes and pulled her knife from her belt, ready for him. "You want to know me?" She teases. "I don't think you do"

"Oh, not gonna spread your whorish legs for me are ye, how bout for all five of us!" The man shouted.

Joanna pulls her sword out and attacks the first man and swings around to the next, Jack, Will and Gibbs all saw this fight going on and ran into help, more men came into fight the four of them.

"You always have to pick a fight don't you love"

Joanna turned around to face Jack an scold him. "I had it! You don't need to rescue me every damn time!"

Jacks eyes grow wide and lungs behind Joanna, stabbing the man coming after her. "Your welcome!"

"Oi, you gonna start a fight take it outside" The tavern owner yelled.

The crew walk out of the inn and into the streets.

Joanna looks at Jack. "Thank you Captain, with out you I would have been dead"

"Your bloody damn welcome" Jack said wiping off his sword with his pant leg.

She came up beside him and kissed his check. "I'm serious Jack"

Jack couldn't help but blush at her kindness.

_Damn woman, why couldn't I just forget you... Jack thought. I just want you to make it through this... _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next morning, Gibbs has found them a crew, well if you could call them a crew.

Gibbs feeling rather proud of himself introduces Jack to the men. "Feast your eyes, Captain. All of them, faithful hands before the mast, every man worth his salt. And crazy to boot"

Will looking rather unimpressed again spoke up. "So this is your able-bodied crew?"

Jack glared at Will. "You, sailor!" He shouted.

"Cotton, sir. He's a mute, sir. Poor devil had his tongue cut out, so he trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figured how"

"Were gonna die" Joanna said walking away mad.

"O'course it does" Jack said, he looks over to Will. "Satisfied?"

"Well, you've proved they're mad" Will said leaving Jack's side, moving over to talk to Joanna. "How are you?"

Joanna watched Jack go through the line of men. "Just would rather be at home"

They both witness Jack get smacked again in the face.

"I suppose you didn't deserve that one either?" Will asked.

Jack shakes off the pain. "No, that one I deserved"

"I kinda had hoped Jack would have been the one but seeing how he is with all these girls, I'd don't think so"

"He's a pirate you shouldn't think nothing but the worse"

"You stole my boat!" Ana-maria shouted.

"Actually" Jack said, she slaps him again. "Borrowed. Borrowed without permission. But with every intention of bringing it back to you" Jack said dishonestly.

"But you didn't did you Jack?" Joanna asked.

"She'll get another one" Jack said angry.

Ana-maria gets ready to slap him again.

"You lay another finger on him you will be one less than what you started with" Joanna said finally defending him.

"I will" She teased her.

Will chimed in "A better one"

"Of course!" Jack said happily, hoping she'd forget about smacking him.

"That one" Will points to the Interceptor.

Jack looks around confused. "What one? That one?!" He asked referring to the Interceptor. _Shit... _"Aye, that one!"

Gibbs disapproving of this idea. "No, no, no, no, no, it's frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard, sir"

"And what do you think of me Gibbs?" Joanna said making him remember she was first.

"Oh.. I... sorry Chris" Gibbs stutters out.

"Joanna would you like to join me for some dinner?" Jack asked being as nice as he could.

"If you insist"

"Aye, I do"

Joanna walks with Jack into the cabin and there was food being placed on the table.

"Are you alright Jack?"

"Hmm? Aye I am"

"You know what I mean, what happened the other night?"  
Jack asked ignoring the other night "Regarding?"

"What has got you so bothered that I can't even touch you?"

"Err, I don't think now is the best time" Jack said really trying to ignore her.

Joanna stands up and comes straight a crossed the table at him pulling his shirt apart reviling two bullet holes in his chest along with a "J.C." tattooed above his heart, she stops, falling on her butt, dumbfounded at what she has just discovered.

"You wanted to know what I was hiding, now you know"

"Jack, you bound yourself to me? Why?" Joanna didn't know what to say, she was happy and mad at the same time.

"You were the first person I met where I felt like I wasn't being judged, I almost died finding out you were taken away from us, Joanna do you have any idea how much I've missed you? The first chance I got I made it so no woman could have me"

"But... Bu... Those women at Tortuga, why were they so mad at you?"

"I told them no"

Joanna couldn't speak, she just didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry Jack, I didn't want to leave you, I swear"

"Your here now love, that's all that matters"

Joanna jumps on him, knocking him back in his chair to the ground, kissing him deeply.

"I don't think now's the best time for this" Jack said when the kiss ended.

"Why now?"

"Listen"

The room got silent and not a moment later thunder rolled in.

"How did you know?" Joanna asked.

"I've been sailing the seas for how long love?"

"Capt! Chris! We need you at the helm" Gibbs shouts from outside.

A storm rages outside, the sea becomes wild, rain poured so heavily no one could see a few inches from there faces.

Will struggles to find Gibbs. "How can we sail to an island that nobody can find with a compass that doesn't work"

"Aye, the compass doesn't point north but we're not trying to find north, are we?" Gibbs turns to Jack. "We should drop canvas, sir"

Jack was at the wheel ready to take on what ever was thrown his way. "She can hold a bit longer"

"What's in your head that's put you in such a fine mood, Captain?"

Jack couldn't tell him the real reason why he was so happy so he had to play it safe. "Were catching up"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Will watches as Jack closes the compass when Cotton stares at him too much. "How is it that Jack came by that compass?"

"Not sure I know a whole lot of Jack's past, That was before I met him, back when he was Captain of the Black Pearl"

Will gave Gibbs a strange look. "What? He failed to mention that"

"Well, he plays things closer to the vest now. And a hard-learned lesson it was" Gibbs started. "See three days out on the venture the first mate comes to him and says everything's an equal share. That should mean the location of the treasure, too, so Jack gives up the bearings. That night there was a mutiny. They marooned Jack on an island and left him to die"

"Ah. So that's the reason for all the…" Will tries to acts like Jack.

"I'm sure Jack would be highly disappointed with your attempts to mimic him" Joanna said listening into there conversation.

"Reason's got nothing to do with it. Now Will, when a man is marooned he is a given a pistol with a single shot, one shot. Well it won't do much good hunting or to be rescued. But after three weeks of a starvin' belly and thirst, that pistol will start to look real friendly" Gibbs said directing his fingers towards his head. "But Jack, he escaped the island, and he still has that one shot. Oh, but he won't use it, though, save for one man. His mutinous first mate"

Will finally starts to understand what is going through Jack's head. "Barbossa"

Joanna had hear enough, he wanted to kill her father not save him, so barging in the captains room, she comes in blazing hot, eyes icy blue.

"Chris what is going on?" Jack asked.

"You want to kill him don't you?" She yelled.

"What?" He ducked away from her sword.

"My father, you want to kill him don't you?"

"I figured it was the only way it would stop him from killing you!"

She stopped swinging. "There must be another way"

"I haven't found one yet, but I promise you I will try and save him, mark my words" Jack said trying to calm her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"How did Jack get off the island?" Will asked.

"Well, I'll tell ye. He waded out into the shallows and there he waited three days and three nights till all manner of sea creature 'came and acclimated to his presence. And on the fourth morning, he roped himself a couple of sea turtles, lashed 'em together and made a raft"

Will was not convinced. "He roped a couple of sea turtles?"

Gibbs smiles at his story. "Aye, sea turtles."

"What did he use for rope?"

Jack comes up to the boys. "Human hair…from my back. Let go of the anchor!" He yells, directing his attention else where. "The three of us are to go ashore"

"Why not have me stay out here where it's safe?" Joanna asked.

"Your far to valuable, you stay with me"

"Captain! What if the worst should happen?" Gibbs asked.

Jack looked at his crew sad. "Keep to the code"

Gibbs wasn't to happy about that either. "Aye, the code"


	5. Cursed treasure

**Hi again! i hope you guys are liking this story, please let me known:) **

**i know my story is o/c like a lot sorry but kinda needed it to be that way for development. **

**please enjoy! R&amp;R :) **

* * *

The three of them sail into the cave.

Will sees a skull and gets nervous. "What Code is Gibbs to keep to if the worst should happen?"

"Pirate's Code. Any man that falls behind…is left behind" Jack said rowing his boat.

"What exactly is your plan?" Will asked.

Disregarding what Will was asking of him, he continues talking. "You know, for having such a bleak outlook on pirates you're well on your way to becoming one. Sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the Fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga" They both look at the gold on the bottom of the little river. "…and you're completely obsessed with treasure" He said looking over at Joanna, knowing that he did not care much about the treasure himself.

Will was mad at all these accusations. "That's not true! I am not obsessed with treasure"

They pull the boat up into shore and look through a hole in the rock.

Joanna comes in behind Jack, seeing Elizabeth, but her attention was moved on to her father. "Not all treasure is silver and gold" She said.

Barbossa was beginning the ritual. "Gentlemen, the time has come! Our salvation is nigh! Our torment is near at end"

Will got way to impatient. "Elizabeth"

Joanna could see the hurt in her fathers eyes, with every word that came out of his mouth, it stung knowing that she was gone for 15 years. "Punished, we were. The lot of us, disproportionate to our crimes! Here it is" Barbossa throws off the chest's lid. "…the cursed treasure of Cortés himself. Every last piece that went astray, we have returned…save for this" He points to the medallion on Elizabeth's neck.

Will scrambles up ready to kill the pirate that threats Elizabeth, upsetting some of the treasure. "Jack!"

Jack and Joanna pull him down, disturbing more of the treasure. "Not yet. We wait for the opportune moment" Joanna tried to calm him down, but it wasn't working.

Barbossa continues his speak not hearing the noise coming from them. "881 we found, but despaired of ever finding the last"

"When's that? When it's of greatest profit to you?"

"Will!" Joanna was shocked at how he was behaving, they are doing nothing but trying to help.

Jack, not having none of what Will saying. "May I ask you something? Have I ever given you reason not to trust me? Do us a favor, I know it's difficult for you, but please stay here and try not to do anything stupid, Chris come with me!" Jack said taking off.

Of course being Will, did not listen to Jack at all and hits Jack with oar "Sorry, Jack . I'm not going to be your leverage."

"How could you!"

"You make your own choices now Joanna, but I'm saving Elizabeth with or without you" Will walks away from her, as she tries to wake him up.

She hears a gun shoot and looks up to see what happened, Barbossa had shot one of his own men.

_This isn't good. She panicked._

"The curse it still upon us!" One shouted.

Barbossa was furious. "You, maid! Your father, what was his name? Was your father William Turner?"

Elizabeth thinking she was rather cunning. "No"

"Where's his child? The child that sailed from England eight years ago, the child in whose veins flows the blood of William Turner. Where?" Barbossa backhands her and she falls down the hill of treasure.

Joanna being as brave as she could stood up and was ready to face her father. "I know who" She spoke up.

"Who are you?" Barbossa asked.

"My name is Joanna Chris Harvey" She paused for a second waiting to see any reacting from her father but he wasn't phased. "Barbossa" She finished.

"Aye, that be so?" Barbossa was conflicted, he either wanted to hug her or kill her.

"I escaped mother, in hopes to find you" She responded.

The crew was staring at them both in confusion.

"Just kill her!" Koehler shouted, pulling out his gun, ready to kill her.

Something clicks inside Barbossa. "Your shoot her, It'll be your last move"

"You care for her?" Twigg asked him.

"You dare kill my flesh and blood?" Barbossa said swinging his sword around.

The crew was getting angry at him. "You brought us here for nothing" Twigg yelled.

Barbossa moved closer to Joanna, in order to protect her. "I won't take questioning and no second guesses, not from the likes of you, Master Twigg" He said pointing his sword to them.

"Who's to blame? Every decision you've made has led us from bad to worse" Koehler replied glaring at Barbossa.

One pirate replied. "It was you who sent Bootstrap to the depths!"

Barbossa finally reached Joanna standing beside her. "If any coward here dare challenge me or my daughter, let him speak! Aye the curse hasn't been lifted, but she does" He said grabbing her arm.

Barbossa sees the monkey pointing over to where Elizabeth was suppose to be laying. "The medallion! She's taken it! Get after her! You feckless pack of ingrates!"

The crew scrambles around looking for the young woman that has escaped, while Barbossa stayed behind with Joanna.

Ragetti spots Jack. "You!"

Pintel was surprised as any one else. "You're supposed to be dead!"

Jack, still dazed from Will smacking him in the face. "Am I not?" He looks down at himself, he glances back up to find pistols pointed at him. "Palulay…palu-li-la-la-lulu, parlili… parsnip, pasley, par... partner, partner…"

"Parley?" Ragetti asked.

Jack's eyes shine bright. "Parley! That's the one. Parley! Parley!"

"Parley? Down to the depths whatever man that thought up "parley!" Pintel points his gun farther into Jack's face.

Jack places his fingers in the gun, and pulls it down. "That would be the French"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Barbossa walks over to Jack, not far behind him was Joanna. "How the blazes did you get off that island?"

Jack was glad he had asked that. "When you marooned me on that godforsaken spit of land, you forgot one very important thing, mate. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow" Jack smiled.

Barbossa looked behind him at his daughter, who was looking rather upset to see him like this. "Ah, well, I won't be making that mistake again. Gents, you all remember Captain Jack Sparrow? Kill him."

The pirates all point their weapons at Jack.

Joanna panicked. "Belay that!"

Every pirate looks at Joanna. "I think the girl fancies him, what do you say boys?"

They all grumble at his question, not caring about Jack, but all the eyes were on her.

"My men seem to disapprove of this pairing, me say she needs another one? Take her!" Barbossa said.

Barbossa's crew leave Jack alone and all head straight for Joanna, with ravenous eyes, all pawing and pulls on her clothes.

Jack didn't know what to do, the woman he loved was being groped and touched in ways he didn't even get to experience yet. "The girl's blood didn't work, did it?"

"Men!"

The pirates reluctantly stop there attack against her.

"You know whose blood we need? The girl would not tell me who it was"

Oh aye, I know whose blood ye need" He smiles finally having the upper hand.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sometime later in the Captains cabin of the Black Pearl, Jack, Joanna and Barbossa were all arguing with each other.

"So you expect to leave me standing on some beach with nothing but a name and your word it's the one I need and watch you sail away in my ship?"

Jack laughed. "No. I expect to leave you standing on some beach with absolutely no name at all, watching me sail away on my ship, as it was named after your daughter and then I'll shout the name back to you. Savvy?"

Barbossa: But that still leaves us with the problem of me standing on some beach with naught but a name and your word it's the one I need, I could just torture it out of my dear, sweet daughter of mine"

"Of the three of us, we are the only ones who haven't committed mutiny, therefore.. our word is the one we'll be trusting. Although…I suppose I should be thanking you because, in fact, if you hadn't betrayed me and left me to die, you would of never been reunited with Chris, and I would have an equal share in the treasure, same as you" Jack bites into an apple. "Funny ol' world, innit?" Jack offers him an apple.

"If you would be so kind as to leave, I would much like to talk with me daughter, alone" Barbossa demanded.

Jack gets up from his chair and walks up to Barbossa with a warning. "You hurt her, I will kill you" He looks up at Joanna as he said this, he walks out of the room leaving the two of them alone.

"Joanna, how are ye?" Barbossa asked.

"Of all the things you could of asked, how are you is what came to mind?"

"Aye, You were me life, when the bitch toke you, I murdered a hundred men that night and to see you again... you look so much like your mother Chris"

"That is not a compliment, I'd much rather look like you, I hated mother for taking me away from you and Jack"

"Jack... that man is no good for you"

"15 years you've been gone, there's not much you can tell me I can't do"

"Oh aye, I can not, but he has done things a lady would not wish to know, from what I've heard you've been living quite the high life"

"I never forgot you or my life before that"

"I'm gl..." Barbossa was cut off but the Bo'sun.

Bo'sun enters the cabin. "Captain, we're coming up on the Interceptor"

Barbossa goes topside. "Joanna stay here"

Jack see's Barbossa and not Joanna come out of the cabin, he runs after Barbossa and stands in front of him at the bow, blocking the view of the Interceptor, in the telescope. "I'm having a thought here, Barbossa. What say we run up a flag of truce? I scurry over to the Interceptor, and I negotiate the return of your medallion, eh? What say you to that?"

Barbossa was handed an apple that had one bite in it. "Now you see, Jack, that's exactly the attitude that lost you the Pearl. People are easy to search when they're dead" He looks to the Bo'sun. "Lock him in the brig" Barbossa looks at the apple, sadden, he throws the apple into the sea.

Joanna hears what her father said. "You can not do that!" She demanded. "Let him free!"

"If you do not see fit to him being alone, then I guess you can join him my dear daughter"

"So be it, I won't let you harm him"

The Bo'sun opens the cell door and shoves her in their with Jack.

"Chris! What are you doing are you mad?"

"I told him I wouldn't let you be alone"

Jack wasn't thrilled with her choice but he was glad, she was with him. "Your mad"

"Oh, aye, mad as my father"


	6. Sperated

**Hi again! a new chapter is up and ready to go. :) yay for that! this chapter is a bit shorter, didn't want to start the next part of the story in this chapter, also i dyed my hair black so i look amazing right now, sorry for the gloat lol, i hope you enjoy this chapter a lot.**

**R&amp;R! see you guys soon.**

* * *

Later the next day, Jack and Joanna wake up in the same cell as the day before, Bo'sun throws some food at them sloshing though the water. "Apparently there's a leak" Jack said picking up the bread from the water.

From above they could hear Barbossa shouting. "Haul on the main brace! Make ready the guns! And run out the sweeps"

The gun ports are opened and the Jolly Roger is hoisted up.

"Jack we have to get out of here" Joanna gets up, shaking the cage, in hopes it would just open.

"There is no use, we will just have to sit this one out"

"Our friends are out there! I will not let them fight this alone!" Joanna shouted.

Barbossa's voice could be heard from a crossed the seas. "Fire!" He yelled.

Elizabeth shouted back. "Fire all!" The ships exchange cannon fire.

Joanna just happened o be looking through a hole in the ship just as a cannon was being shot there way. "Jack look out!" She yells pulling him out of the way and into the water.

Jack pushes Joanna up out of the water and then himself, what he saw left him furious. "Stop blowing holes in my ship!"

Joanna notices that the shot from the cannon destroyed the lock on the cell door. "Jack! Come on now's our chance to escape"

"Joanna you're brilliant!" He said kissing her all over her face.

They escape the lower decks and make it onto the main deck, to see the madness that was going on. Joanna looks around to see if she could spot Elizabeth, and she did, being threatened.

Ana-maria points her pistol at Elizabeth. "We'll give them her"

Joanna notices she was in need of help, so doing what she did best, grabbed a rope closes to her and swings over to her, kicking the pistol from her hand as she landed.

"She's not what there after" Joanna said defending Elizabeth.

Elizabeth notices that the medallion was not around her neck. "The medallion is gone!"

Will hears the panic from them and goes to search for it below.

Barbossa was enjoying all of the fighting. "Raise yer colors ya bloomin' cockroaches! Hands, grapnels, at the ready, Prepare to board!" Barbossa was shouting commands left and right at his crew.

Ragetti and Pintel fire a shot that severs the mast and it falls over. grappling hooks are thrown as pirates board the Interceptor.

"Blast all to carcasses, men! Forward clear to the powder magazine. And the rest of you, bring me the medallion!"

The pirates board the Interceptor along with the monkey that jumped from Barbossa's shoulder.

Jack, not being as brave as Joanna finds a pirate swinging on a rope, he grabs it, making the pirate fall into the water. "Thanks very much. He swings onto the Interceptor. Jack lands right next to Gibbs.

"Jack!" Gibbs shouts.

"Where's Chris?"

"Helping Elizabeth?" He wasn't all to sure where she was.

Jack goes to helps Elizabeth, who was struggling. "That's not very nice. Where's the medallion?" He asked her.

Elizabeth was mad as hell to see Jack's face instead of Joanna's "Wretch!" She was about to slap him when Joanna came out of no where and snatched her wrist.

"Where's William?" Joanna asked.

Elizabeth turned her attention from the pirates and on to the man she cared more for than anyone. "Will…" Elizabeth searches everywhere till she sees him under a grate. "Will!"

Will was thrilled to see her "Elizabeth!"

Jack sees the monkey with medallion. "Monkey!" Jack runs after it, Joanna chases him back a crossed to the Pearl.

Before he could reach the monkey, jumps up, Jack looks up as well.

Barbossa takes the medallion away from the monkey. "Why, thank ye, Jack"

Jack was highly confused. "You're welcome"

"Not you. We named the monkey " Jack" Gents, our hope is restored!"

"Father! You forget you need something else from that ship?" Joanna said helping Jack up, so he'd stop looking like a fool.

Barbossa glared at her. "Your blood will have to do then, Chris"

Pintel pulls his pistol on Jack's crew. "If any of you as much as thinks the word "parley," I'll have your guts for garters"

the two crews watch as the Interceptor is blown up.

Elizabeth's eyes go wide. "Will!" She attacks Barbossa. "You've got to stop it! Stop it!" She screams.

Barbossa just laughed at her, while she pounded on his chest. "Welcome back, Miss. You took advantage of our hospitality last time. It holds fair now that you return the favor" He pushes her to the crew.

"You can't do this father! Leave her alone, she isn't the answer" Joanna tried to protect Elizabeth.

Will leaps up on deck, dreaded. "Barbossa!"

The crew stops there assault on Elizabeth. "Will" She replied.

Will had one thing on his mind. "She goes free" Will points a pistol at Barbossa.

"What's in your head, boy?" Barbossa didn't understand what this guy was doing.

"She goes free!" Will said not removing his aim from Barbossa.

"You've only got one shot, and we can't die"

Joanna looked to Jack and back at Will. "Don't do anything stupid" She begged.

"You can't. I can" Will points the gun at himself.

Joanna sighed to herself. "Like that"

Barbossa was still confused. "Who are you?"

Jack was quicker than Joanna, he runs up to Barbossa. "He's no one. A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though, eunuch"

"Jack!" Joanna yelled at him. "Oh for god sake, his name is Will Turner!, his father was Bootstrap"

Will looked determined to free Elizabeth so he agreed with Joanna. "His blood runs in my veins, On my word do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' Locker"

"Name your terms, Mr. Turner" Barbossa said, knowing he'd mess it up.

All Will really wanted was for Elizabeth to go free, nothing else mattered to him. "Elizabeth goes free"

Barbossa was getting bored. "Yes, we know. Anything else?"

Will sees Jack point at himself, but disregards it. "Joanna as well, you can not harm her"

"I wouldn't lay a finger on my precious daughter, but agreed" He smiled, that crocked way, that just makes your insides twist into knots.

Pintel swings his sword at Elizabeth. "Go on, Poppet, go! Walk the plank!"

Will was displeased with Barbossa's lies. "Barbossa, you lying bastard! You swore she'd go free!"

Barbossa didn't like to be called a liar. "Don't dare impugn me honor, boy. I agreed she'd go free, but it was you who failed to specify when or where"

Will was pulled away by the pirates and gagged.

Barbossa gave Elizabeth a second look. "Though it does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don't it lads?"

The pirates all agreed with him. "Aye"

Barbossa smirked at Elizabeth. "So I'll be having that dress back before you go"

Elizabeth removes the dress that was given to her, by her captor, she throws it back at him. "It goes with your black heart"

Barbossa presses the dress to his face and laughs. "Ooh, it's still warm"

"Off you go! Come on!" A random pirate shouted.

Bo'sun was getting bored. "Too long!" He shakes plank and Elizabeth falls in.

As Jack was laughing, he was dragged up to the plank next. "I'd really rather hoped we were past all this"

"Father you can't do this! Let him stay" Joanna intercepted.

He is no good for you missy! Jack. Did ya not notice? That be the same little island that we made you Governor of on our last little trip" Barbossa points out the distant island.

Jack was rather unhappy to see that island again. "I did notice"

"Perhaps you'll be able to conjure up another miraculous escape…but I doubt it" Barbossa unsheathes his sword and brandishes it at Jack's throat.

"Father please!" Joanna was in tears now.

"Off you go" Barbossa said.

"Last time, you left him a pistol with one shot" Joanna said through her tears.

"By the powers, you're right. Were be Jack's pistol? Bring it forward" Jacks pistol was brought up to Barbossa.

Jack trying to be cunning. "Seeing as there's two of us, a gentleman…would give us a pair of pistols"

Barbossa knew what Jack was planning. "It'll be one pistol as before, and you can be the gentleman and shoot the lady and starve to death yourself" Barbossa throws the pistol into the sea.

"Joanna... I love you" Jack jumps in after the pistol and recovers it.

She was crying harder than she ever was before. "You bastard!" She yells at her father before taking off into the captains quarters.


	7. The curse is lifted

**HI! sorry i didn't update last night i got sick but I'm back now. so i hope you enjoy this chapter there is only two chaps left, i think. no worries potc 2 will be right behind it. R&amp;R peoples!**

* * *

Later that night, while the men were asleep, Joanna was out on the decks staring off into the sea, when her father came over to her, but Joanna wasn't happy with the disturbance.

"Chris, I don't mean ye no harm"

Joanna turned to him, with tears in her eyes. "I'm not afraid of you, just afraid of what you have become" She was sobbing at this point.

"Lifting the curse will cure us"

"You think that? Jack wants to kill you"

"Aye, he does, I be aware of this"

"Your not worried?"

"Joanna I will die, you must come to terms with that"

"I WON'T!" Joanna dropped to the ground in tears.

"Get up!" Barbossa barks.

"You possibly have killed Jack! How could you be so heartless?"

"Jack, cocky bastard he is, deserved what was coming for him" Barbossa leaned down to his daughter. "Now... up Chris" He extended his hand out for her.

She grabbed his hand and he pulls her up, he leans into her ear. "Promise me you will kill your mother"

Joanna didn't say much else to him, she just turned in for the night, but how exactly was she going to find and kill her seemed impossible right now.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

[In the brig of the Black Pearl; Pintel and Ragetti are swabbing the floor, when Joanna comes down stairs to check on her mates.

"Awwk, shiver me timbers"

"Cotton 'ere says you missed a bit" Gibbs interprets.

Pintel smacks the cage with the mop.

"Oi! Leave 'im alone" Joann said.

"You got some nerve don't ya? Capt send ya down here?" Pintel asked her.

"No, but I will tell the captain how you are treating my friends"

"You're a piece of work ain't ya?" Pintel and Ragetti were on there way out.

"Wait, you knew William Turner?"

Pintel stopped at the edge of the stairs. "Ol' Bootstrap Bill? We knew him. Never sat well with Bootstrap what we did to Jack Sparrow, the mutiny and all. He said it wasn't right with the Code. That's why he sent off a piece of the treasure to you as it were. He said we deserved to be cursed… and remain cursed"

"The Code, My father has never ignored that"

"After you left, guess your father didn't give a shit"

"Good man Bootstrap was"

Pintel glared at Gibbs. "Well, as you can imagine that didn't sit too well with the Captain"

Ragetti was laughing to him self. "Tell him what Barbossa did"

Pintel looked behind him at his stupid friend. "I'm telling the story!" He yelled. "So…what the Captain did, he strapped a cannon to Bootstraps' bootstraps"

Ragetti was still laughing at him "Bootstraps' bootstraps"

Pintel looked straight at Will. "The last we saw of ol' Bill Turner, he was sinking to the crushing black oblivion of Davy Jones' Locker. 'Course it was only after that we learned we needed his blood to lift the curse"

Ragetti bursted out laughing along with Pintel. "That's what you call ironic"

"You all are bastards" Joanna said mad.

Barbossa comes down and throws the key to the cell downs to Ragetti. "Bring him! Joanna come with me as well, I won't be having you escape me again"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Pintel was pulling Will to the treasure room, when he pulls his hair back. "No reason to fret. It's just a prick of the finger, a few drops of blood"

Twigg runs up to Pintel. "No mistakes this time. He's only half-Turner. We spill it all!"

Pintel laughs with Ragetti. "Guess there is reason to fret"

Jack was pushing through the crowd of pirates. "Beg your pardon"

Barbossa is ready to slit Will's throat, chanting as he goes. "Begun by blood…"

Jack pushes through the rest of the crew, he looks up to see his love standing next to Barbossa. "Excuse me" He says waving his hands in the air.

Barbossa stops his chanting. "by blood un.."

Joanna was over joyed to see Jack standing there before her. "Jack!"

Barbossa was shocked beyond belief. "S'not possible"

Jack was not happy seeing her standing up there with HIM. "Not probable, Joanna I am sorry"

"Jack... I'm glad to see you" Her eyes were tearing up.

Will shook free of the Bo'sun' grip. "Where's Elizabeth?"

Jack felt pained to see her crying, but there was nothing he could do at the moment. "She's safe, just like I promised. She's all set to marry Norrington, just like she promised. And you get to die for her, just like you promised. So we're all men of our word really except for Elizabeth who is, in fact, a woman"

"Shut up! You're next" Barbossa leans in to slit Will's throat again.

Jack was giving a strange look. "You don't want to be doing that, mate" Barbossa rolled his eyes at the sound of his voice.

"No, I really think I do"

Jack shrugs. "Your funeral"

"Jack enough!" Chris was getting worried her father was going to just kill Jack.

Barbossa leaned back up to face Jack. "Why don't I want to be doing it?"

"Well, because" He pushed a pirate's arm off his shoulder. "…because the HMS Dauntless, pride of the Royal Navy, is floating just offshore. Waiting for you, just hear me out, mate" Jack moved up the pile of treasure. "You order your men to row out to the Dauntless. They do what they do best. Robert 's your Uncle, Fannie's your Aunt, there you are with two ships. The makings of your very own fleet. 'Course you'll take the grandest as your flagship, and who's to argue? But what of the Pearl?" Jack asked, looking at Joanna, smiling at the thought of Joanna back on her ship. "Name me Captain, I'll sail under your colors, I'll give you ten percent of me plunder, oh! And Joanna she will be mine. Savvy?"

Barbossa was not giving in. "I s'pose in exchange, you want me not to kill the whelp, but the girl is mine"

Jack wasn't caring about the fact Will's life was on line, all he wanted was Chris. "No, no, not at all by all means, kill the whelp" Jack was up by the chest now. "Just not yet. Wait to lift the curse until the opportune moment. For instance…" He picks up a few medallions. "After you've killed Norrington's men…" Jack throws them back as he speaks one by one. "Every… last… one" He pockets one of them.

Will and Joanna see Jack take a piece of the gold. "You've been planning this from the beginning. Ever since you learned my name" Will shouted.

Jack smiled at Will and looks back at Chris. "Pretty much"

Barbossa was done with Jack's games. "I want fifty percent of your plunder"

Jack wasn't as stupid as everyone thought he was. "Fifteen"

"Forty" Barbossa negotiates.

Jack had a better idea. "Twenty-five. And I'll buy you the hat. A really big one"

"We have an accord" They shake hands. "You still can not have Joanna"

Jack didn't care what he said, he would be dead and Joanna would be his. "You give the orders sir"

"Gents…take a walk" The pirates walk away leaving only a few pirates left in the cave.

"Father please end all this" Joanna pleaded. "You know you are going to die"

"I am not worried about the small minded man in front of you"

"He's a lot better than you give him credit for!"

Jack wasn't leaving Joanna's side and Barbossa had noticed. "I must admit, Jack, I thought I had ye figured. But it turns out that you're a hard man to predict" Hoping Jack wouldn't notice what he was actually meant.

Jack was strangely confused why Barbossa was even talking to him "Me? I'm dishonest. And a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly. It's the honest ones you want to watch out for, because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly… stupid" Jack nodes his head at Joanna and unsheathes a pirate's sword near him and throws it to Will; Jack starts fighting with Barbossa.

Barbossa runs up the hill. "You're off the edge of the map, mate. Here there be monsters"

Joanna pulls her sword out and joins Will in fighting the pirates.

"You can't beat me, Jack"

Jack impales him, but Barbossa just sighs, taking out the sword, impales Jack instead, Joanna hears a gurgling coming from Jack.

"Jack!" Joanna shouts.

Jack staggers into the moonlight to reveal a skeleton, looking at his now skeletal hand. "That's interesting" Jack reveals the medallion, playing with it on his fingers. "I couldn't resist, mate"

Joanna sighed happily, going back to fighting with Will. Jack fights Barbossa and finally gets him cornered.

Barbossa lays against the cold treasure. "So what now, Jack Sparrow? Will it be it two immortals locked in an epic battle until Judgment Day and trumpets sound? Hmm?"

"Or you could surrender your daughter"

Barbossa laughs and runs after Jack again. "Never!"

The pirate that Will was fighting against. "I'm gonna teach you the meaning of pain"

Joanna comes around swinging a giant gold staff. "Do you like pain?" She knocks the pirate out with the staff. Joanna helps Will up and sees Jack as a skeleton.

"What do we do?" Will asked.

"At the moment, no one" the two of them string 3 pirates together, stick a grenade into the middle one and push them out of the moonlight.

The pirates explode.

Jack cuts his hand and bleeds on medallion, tossing it to Will; Barbossa aims the pistol at Joanna not even looking at her, Jack without a second thought shoots Barbossa.

"NOO! I can't believe you shot him!" Joanna said running up to Jack pounding her fists on his chest.

Barbossa was laughing at Jack. "Ten years you carry that pistol, and now you waste your shot"

Will was smiling. "He didn't waste it" He drops both medallions into the chest, holding a bloody knife.

Barbossa drops his sword and pulls his shirt apart, looking at the blood spreading from his wound. "I feel…cold"

"NOO!" Joanna runs at her father. "Father please don't go" She said crying her eyes out.

"Joanna... I'm sorry my child, give Jack me blessin'" Barbossa falls dead, and a piece of parchment falls from his hand, Joanna picks up the paper and puts in her pocket.

Jack walks up beside her. "Joanna I am sorry, but he was going to kill you"

"Then you should of let him!" She yelled.

"I did not want to kill him, Chris I love you, I will do anything to protect you" He said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I love you Jack" She responded, kissing him square on the lips.

Elizabeth runs into the cave, seeing all the pirates dead. "We should return to the Dauntless"

Will wasn't very happy to see Elizabeth's face. "Your fiancé will be wanting to know you're safe"

Jack swaggers over to Will, with Joanna on his side. "If you were waiting for the opportune moment…that was it. Now, if you'll be so kind, I'd be much obliged if you'd drop us off her ship" Jack said walking away with a pile of treasure around his neck.


	8. The aftermath

**Yay i finally finished this chapter, my computer crashed so i couldn't post it, sorry :( next story will be up soon :) this does have sex in it read at risk please its not graphic but still. i love this story hope you do too 3 see you all later.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Will was rowing them in a boat to the Dauntless, Joanna was still crying on Jack's shoulder.

Elizabeth feeling sorry for the two pirates. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for them to leave"

Jack wasn't happy to see his ship gone again. "They done what's right by them. Can't expect more than that"

"I didn't expect Gibbs to dishonor you like this" Joanna said wiping away her tears.

"Gibbs did nothing but listen to what I told him, I owed Ana-Maria a ship, the rest of the crew who bloody cares"

"Jack..." Joanna said softly.

"Hush love, it'll be alright" Jack said smoothing her hair out, finding a blue gem tied into her hair. "You kept that?" He smiled a toothy grin.

"Aye, I did"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Things have all most gone back to normal in Port Royal well all except one thing, that there be a hanging today, Jack and Joanna's that is.

The official was reading a proclamation. "Jack Sparrow, be it known that you have…"

Joanna rolled her eyes standing on the gallows, next to Jack. "It's Captain! Captain Jack Sparrow" Joanna shouted.

The executioner smacks Joanna in the face, all Jack could do was watch as this man laid his hands on his woman.

The official clears his throat. "…For your willful commission of crimes against the crown. Said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature, the most egregious of these to be cited herewith, piracy, smuggling, impersonating an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy, impersonating a cleric of the Church of England"

Jack smiled at Joanna, but turned back. "Ah, yeah" He laughs looking over at the executioner who glares at him.

The official keeps on talking. "Sailing under false colors, arson, kidnapping, looting, poaching, brigandage, pilfering, depravity, depredation, and general lawlessness. And for these crimes you have been sentenced to be, on this day, hung by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your soul"

"Joanna" Jack looked at her. "I lov..." Jack's falls through the hole in the building.

At the same time Will was shouting. "Move!" Will throws his sword as Jack falls through, the sword sticks in the wood and Jack has a foothold.

"Jack!" Joanna shouts at the same time as Jack falls.

Will fights to the gallows, battling the executioner and there cuts Jack free, he falls to the ground, facing the sword he cuts his bonds free and comes to free Joanna.

"You almost died!" She shouted at him.

"I'm still here love" Jack and Joanna jump down to help Will, they fight all the way up to a tower where they are cornered by Norrington's men.

Norrington glares at Will. "I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill-conceived escape attempt but not from you"

Governor Swann butted in. "On our return to Port Royal, I granted you clemency. And this is how you thank me? By throwing in your lot with them? Their pirates!"

"You toke me in! 15 years I've been friends with your daughter, I've protected her! This is how you repay me? By killing me and the man that risked his life to safe her!" Joanna wrapped her arm around Jack's arm.

"And a good man" Will said watching Jack point to himself proudly, and mouths "That's me". "If all I have achieved here is that the hangman will earn three pairs of boots instead of two, so be it. At least my conscience will be clear"

Norrington was furious. "You forget your place, Turner"

Will wanted to defend his friend but he was worried what Norrington would do. "It's right here…between you and Jack"

Elizabeth stands next to Will holding his hand. "As is mine"

Norrington's heart sank. "So this is where your heart truly lies, then?"

Elizabeth felt terrible. "It is"

Jack notices the parrot flying about. "Well! I'm actually feeling rather good about this. I think we've all arrived at a very special place, eh?" to Joanna. "Our ride is here love, Elizabeth... it would never have worked between us, sorry, my hearts only for Joanna, Will, nice hat" Jack and Joanna end up at the edge of the fort. "Fall"

And they did into the water below, Jack hears a voice calling to him and they swim towards the ship.

Jack is heaved on board (whilst holding Joanna around the waist) the Black Pearl. "I thought you were supposed to keep to the Code?"

Joanna left Jack's side to find his coat.

"We figured they were more actual…guidelines" Gibbs helps Jack up.

"Joanna?" Jack questioned, looking around him.

"Jack" Joanna called to him.

Jack turns around smiling. "There's my love"

She puts his coat around his shoulders. "The Black Pearl is yours"

Jack walks over to the helm and looks around fondly, but his eyes always found his way back to her. "No love, the Pearl is yours"

"It's ours" Joanna kissed him deeply.

Jack grabs Gibbs bottle of rum. "Drink up me hearties, yo ho" He says drinking out of the bottle. 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Inside the cabin of the Black Pearl later that night, Joanna was drinking a bottle of rum, watching Jack as he removed his jacket and hat.

She takes another swig of rum. "You know Jack, I think you should take off your shirt.

Jack walks to her, slightly drunk, taking the bottle from her. "Chris you want it off, take it off" He drinks from the bottle, sitting on the bed.

Joanna slams her knife into the table and climbs on Jack's lap to face him. "No one takes me rum" She takes the bottle back from him and finishes it off, throwing it to the ground. "I want to see all of you" She pulls up on his shirt, touching his chest.

Jack shudders a bit at her touch, Joanna pauses. "I'm sorry love, I'll be alright"

Joanna doesn't even waste her breath on responding to him, she just mauls him with kisses. "Make love to me Jack" Joanna pants, pulling his buttons apart.

"I've waited almost 20 years for you to say those words to me" Jack pushed off his shirt, in between trying to remove her corset. "Love... get this fucking thing off"

Joanna sighed and sat up only to make Jack's member ache with pleasure, unbuckling her corset throwing it off to the floor.

Jack rips off her shirt feeling up her chest. "Oh Jack!" She exclaimed in pleasure, placing her hands on his chest, leaning over to kiss him.

"Bloody hell Chris, your perfect"

"I'm no where near perfect" Joanna makes it a perfect time to release him from his pants.

Jack's manhood springs up as does he, but Joanna wasn't having it, she pushed him back down, wrapping her hand around him stroking him up and down.

Jack hisses slightly. "You my love are wearing to many clothes"

"Remove them then" Joanna jerks him again.

Jack arches his back, moaning, having enough of this torturous pleasure done to him, Jack flips Joanna onto her back so he has the advantage.

"So what now Jack?" She said giving him a sexy smile.

Jack kissed her lips. "Just wait" Jack smiles against her lips.

He pulls down her skirt only to revile more clothing, so once again he pulls down her undergarments.

Every touch sends shivers down her spine, he runs his fingers down her leg and back up her thigh, carefully running his hand to in between her thighs, placing his fingerings in her folds, rubbing her clit to the up most point of pleasure.

She moaned quietly in his ear. "Oh Jack, please" She couldn't take much more, her climax was near.

"Not yet love, the night is young" He placed his finger inside of her.

she screamed in ecstasy, arching her back, feeling her release coming. "Jack!" Joanna shouted.

Jack wouldn't let up after she had finished. "You're ready now, Chris"

"Then fuck me Jack" She said pulling him closer to her.

Jack positioned himself above her, kissing her lips before penetrating her, they both moan together, feeling the sensation of each other for the first time.

Jack moves slowly inside her. "You feel amazing, Joanna" He quietly says caressing her body.

Jack quickens his pace, as Joanna wraps her legs around his waist.

"Bugger..." He replied to her motion.

She hears his response and does what she can only think as fair, that was to flip him over on to his back and take over on top of him, rocking back and forth on him, driving him crazy.

"Don't stop Chris"

She leaned into his ear. "Never"

Jack couldn't take it anymore much longer and finished inside of her, no more than a few seconds later she finishes.

"Jesus Christ Joanna, your fucking amazing"

She lays down next to him, kissing him lightly. "Who shot you?" She asked touching his chest.

"Some bloody Chinese pirate, don't you worry I gave him what he deserved" Jack said grabbing a blanket and wrapping it around them.

"How did you survive all of these attacks?"

"I have a friend who I owe me life to"

"Will I met this friend of yours?"

"Perhaps sooner than you think, sleep love it'll be morning soon" He said kissing her goodnight.


End file.
